Newt Scamander
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= newt_rl.png newt_anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Newt Alexei Scamander Age: 17 District: 3 (6, 13, 5, 15) Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral Good Height: 6'2 Weapons: Newt's primary weapon would be a shuirken, a weapon which his sister Whitney secretly taught him to use before her death. His secondary weapon would be wire, since he's familiar with such material from his upbringing in District 3 and the crumbling of his parent's marriage. Newt's tertiary weapon would be poison, since he's familiar with making his own poisons from biology class. Appearance: Taking after his mother, Newt has neatly kept brown hair and brown eyes, though his eyes are heavy from the weight of everything that he's seen in his childhood, if you could call it that. His build is rather lean, but he does have some muscle. Standing at 6'2, Newt is slightly above average height for his age. Allies: Newt will ally with Anna Hastings if they are placed in the same games together. If not, Newt will either ally in an Anti-Career Alliance or alone Family: - Gael Scamander (mother, deceased) - Whitaker Scamander (father, estranged) - Whitney Scamander (older sister, deceased) - Gretel Scamander (younger sister, declared missing) - William Scamander (younger brother, deceased) - Mae de Forta (father's mistress) - Anna Hastings (girlfriend) |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Newt is a boy known to have a kind heart towards other people. This trait is said to be derived from the years of his father's abusive nature that was directly not only at his mother, but the rest of his family. He isn't afraid to lend a helping hand to someone that needs help. Though at times, Newt can be too compassionate to others or too overprotective about people who care about him. Strengths: Due to his knowledge of biology and chemistry, Newt can create his own poisons which have varying degrees of pain. Due to this, Newt has an extremely good handle of plant identification, knowing which plants can heal and which plants can kill. Even with his height, Newt is known for being extremely stealthy and has a tendency to sneak up on people. Weaknesses: Unlike most of the boys his age, Newt is not as physically strong and buff as the rest of the boys, but what Newt lacks in strength, he makes up in intelligence. As well, since Newt grew up absolutely in an urban environment, he has an inability to swim or climb trees. Fears: Newt's main fear is seeing someone that he cares about getting tortured or killed. These two people would be Anna and Gretel (if she is ever declared found) If either Anna or Gretel were hurt on his account, Newt could never forgive himself. As well, Newt has a phobia of cats (strange, right?!) |-| Backstory= “We are all the pieces of what we remember. We hold in ourselves the hopes and fears of those who love us. As long as there is love and memory, there is no true loss.” - Cassandra Clare, City of Heavenly Fire Newt Scamander was born to two chemical engineers, Whitaker and Gael Scamander. His parents had met on the job and quickly became fast friends, lovers and then each other's soulmate. It seemed that nothing could break their brick wall of love, friendship and companionship. Newt's older sister Whitney was stated to have adored little Newt from the moment of his birth. The two of them established a deep friendship for each other as soon as Newt left the stage of being confused at everything in the world. The Scamander Family, however, quickly grew and three years later, Gretel was born. Whitney and Newt adored their little sister to death and the three of them grew up as a trio, even considering that Whitney was five years older than Gretel. Then, the pack grew again one year later as William Scamander entered the world and the Scamander Quartet of children was complete. A few years went by, and Whitney eventually introduced Newt to a shuriken and how to use it. This advice would come in handy later in his life. Now, remember the marriage between Gael and Whitaker that was strong? Well, let's say Whitaker wasn't interested in Gael anymore. She had grown older with the birth of her four children, and Whitaker didn't like the motherly change in his wife. So, behind his wife's back, Whitaker started seeing a woman named Mae de Forta, an attractive blonde firecracker who impressed Whitaker so much that the two of them started having a steamy affair for almost three years, starting just after William was born. Gael never considered that her husband was having an affair, even when some nights he wouldn't come home. In those situations, Gael just figured that her husband was busy at work with a project, like he usually was at work. Never did once Gael consider that her husband was cheating on her. One evening in the bar, Whitaker was complaining to Mae about his wife Gael and his family once again. He openly expressed his concern about his family when Mae suggest an idea. Whitaker at first was horrified at the idea, but he figured that the idea was the only way to cleanse his so-called family and start life over again. Fully knowing what he was agreeing to, he went along with Mae's plan. One evening, the Scamander family was calmly cleaning up dishes when they heard a knock on the door. Sweet little William went to answer the door, but that would be the last course of action that William would ever commit as he was shot through the head by Whitaker's lover, Mae. Out of fear, the rest of the family ran upstairs and hid in the master bedroom, trying to escape Mae. But Mae soon kicked down the door, and leaned against the doorway. "What is she doing here?" Gael asked, trying to get an answer out of anyone in the room. Mae soon had Gael in a chokehold and started sneering at her. "Your husband considered you out of his league and started to put himself on the market for a tougher, more honorable woman like myself. Gael, you're worthless and always will be." Once finding out the news of her cheating husband, Gael screamed at both of them. "YOU BASTARDS WILL BURN IN HELL! I SWEAR, WHITAKER SCAMANDER, I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS, EVEN FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE! I WILL TORTURE YOU AND YOUR SLUT WHO YOU CONSIDER BETTER THAN A WIFE WHO BORE YOU FOUR WONDERFUL CHILDREN. YOU KNOW WHAT, THEY AREN'T YOUR CHILDREN AT ALL. GO AHEAD AND MARRY THE SLUT AND HAVE BASTARD CHILDREN. EVERY DESCENDANT OF WHITAKER AND THIS SLUT WILL BURN IN HELL! YOUR HEAR ME? I'LL LAUGH AS THEY ARE TORTURED IN THE FLAMES OF HADES!" With one last gasp, Gael collapsed to the floor, dead. Newt, Whitney and Gretel were shellshocked. Looking at their dad, they noticed a smile creep across their daddy's face, like he was enjoying the death of their mother. As Mae and their father kissed, Whitney handed Newt one of her shurikens and the three of them sneakily made their way to the window. Whitney cracked open the window and dropped Gretel out of the window onto the roof of their house. Just as Newt started climbing towards the window, only then did Mae and Whitaker notice what was going on. "Whitney, come on!" Newt tried dragging his sister's sleeve to come with him and Gretel, but Whitney simply plopped Newt on the windowsill. "Jump Newt! Go take care of Gretel for me!" Whitney shouted, shoving Newt out of the window. As Whitney started to make her way out of the window, she was shot in the chest by Mae. Newt screamed as his older sister collapsed against the window and hit the floor. At that moment, a Child Service helicopter appeared in the air, but even as the helicopter took the last two Scamander siblings, Newt kept screaming. he had just seen his whole family aside from Gretel brutally murdered. And in that moment of anger and grief, Newt swore that he would never love anyone at all, as he had seen how love and lust became a dangerous risk in his family. And with his and Gretel's lives on the line, the risk of love was not one he was willing to take. ~xxx~ Newt and Gretel, both seven and four years old respectively, lived in the District 3 orphanage. The two of them were scarred from the deaths of their mother and siblings and the fact that their father wasn't loyal to their family. Child Services gave the children the option to live with their father, but the thought of seeing the cheating bastard again made the children decline this option and live in the orphanage instead. So the two children lived in the orphanage, which unlike every stereotypical orphanage was actually nice and kind to the two children. Both Newt and Gretel felt very comfortable in their home. But, it seemed that whenever a Scamander seemed comfortable, they would be attacked. Unfortunately, this statement was true. One day while on a walk, seven year old Gretel asked Newt if they could pop inside a candy store for a moment. Newt agreed, figuring that no harm could come to them. But no sooner than Newt had his back turned, he noticed that Gretel was gone. Looking around for his sister, Newt soon saw her being taken by a group of thugs in a helicopter. Newt screamed and tried running after his sister, but it was no use. She was gone. Newt tried contacting child services to find her, but the district simply declared her missing and never touched the case ever again. It was at this time that Newt hit rock bottom, with only the slim hope of being reunited with his sister one day the only thing keeping him alive. Eventually, Newt entered high school and found a second love in the art of biology, especially in plants and poisons. He learned how to create his own poisons and identify what plants were edible and non-edible. In school, Newt was the shy kid that avoided most social situations and didn't want to talk about his scarred past. Though one night, that would all change. Back at the residence where Newt lived, he noticed that one of the boys was telling others about this epic party in a barnyard. Being curious about exactly what all of the social kids did outside of school, Newt decided to go to that party. But what happened that night would stick with him for the rest of his life. First off, Newt basically spent most of his time hanging out with one of the girls in his chemistry class, Anna Hastings, who was surprised to see Newt at the party. With the regret and sorrow that both of them held, one thing lead to another, and before he knew it, Newt woke up in the early morning after the party beside Anna, unsure of what happened. Feeling embarrassed, Newt quickly returned back to his residence. Newt tried to forget about the situation, but he felt guilty about simply abandoning Anna after that party. So, two months after the party, Newt decided to pay a visit to Anna where she seemed sad and angry, but had questions for Newt. "Do you remember what happened two months ago?" Newt blinked. "There was a party, and the next thing that I remember, I woke up the next morning beside you." Anna crossed her arms. "Well, turns out that I managed to get pregnant from that night in the barn." Now Newt felt even more guilty. Sure he was shocked, but he felt guilty about hurting Anna. After a moment, Newt slide his chair beside Anna's. "Newt, what are you doing?" Anna asked out of curiosity, desperation and fear. Newt simply smiled. "I'm going to stay with you and help you raise this child." Anna blinked in shock. "Don't you have family and siblings to take care of?" Newt started to turn pale at the mention of his family, and told Anna the entire story about his family. As he told Anna about his family, memories that Newt had kept hidden for years started to resurface. The images of his sister Whitney's smile, mischievous Gretel pondering around the house, innocent and naïve William getting shot in the head as her greeted death with a smile, his mother's shouting amidst being choked out, Whitney's sacrifice to save him and Gretel and poor little Gretel getting kidnapped. When Newt had finished, he was choking back tears, because he was the one member of the family who carried the burden of those dark times. Anna simply placed a hand on Newt's shoulder and softly asked the question she had been wanting an answer from since the beginning of Newt's visit. "Then why are you staying with me and our child?" Newt took a shaky breath and replied: "Because you and our beautiful child are the only things in my life that I haven't screwed up yet." At this point, Newt could feel tears running down his cheeks, but he wiped them away, figuring that he needed to be strong for Anna and their child. But when Anna came and gave Newt a hug, that's when he let his emotions loose. Finally, there was someone in his life that actually gave a damn about him and was willing to give him a shoulder to cry on, a support which a boy carrying such dark emotions should have had access to a long time ago. Four months after the birth of Newt and Anna's beautiful child, a baby boy, Anna was reaped to participate in the Hunger Games. Without hesitation, Newt volunteered to protect Anna and help her get home to their child. ~xxx (In a Games Without Anna)~ During the reapings for the games, after a little boy got reaped, Newt noticed a lady onstage which he hadn't seen in a very long time; Mae. She pointed out in the crowd and spoke out: "Don't reap that pitful boy. Take this skinny twig instead." And the boy she was pointing at was Newt. Before he left the district, Anna, who was shocked and devastated at that woman's decision, tried to console Newt about the woman reappearing in his life. But Newt was already determined to take down every goddamn person in the arena to make it home safely to his girlfriend and their beloved child. |-| Inspiration= Name: The Only Exception Artist/Band: Paramore Album (release year): Brand New Eyes (2009) Category:District 3 Category:17 year olds Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:The Wayward Daughter